How would you feel if they slept outside your door
by jsgirl2005
Summary: Amanda's older brother Jack is filling her life and home with Newsies. What to do when you are surrounded by cute teenage boys? huh?
1. Prelude

Hello all of you beautiful fellow Newsies fans.   
  
I have been reading Newsies Fanfic for almost a year now, but this is the first story I have written. It is based largely on my life ie some of the characters, some of the locations, some of the sayings, etc. (Can you tell that I am in Latin?)  
  
Feel free to be critical in your reviews, because **you will review, oooohhhh** said the gypsy woman, but don't be mean please.   
  
This isn't a time travel fic but the Newsies are in the 21st century.   
  
Thanks, you people are the greatest.  
Amo  
Belle 


	2. In the beginging

I need to start out by saying that I love my brother, but he has gone way too far this last year.   
  
He has always been fairly down to earth, but last year, when he was a Junior and I was frosh, he and some of his buddies made a club. They tell the story often enough that I should know it by now, but I try to tune them out when ever they talk, so here is my best recollection:  
  
Jack (that's my brother) was telling Anthony and Jonathon about his job that he got over the summer when they were spending the night in September of last year. He had been delivering papers around the neighborhood. As soon as Jack mentioned papers, Anthony and Jonathon jumped in with their jobs, delivering papers and selling papers, respectively. This was too weird even for them. So, after the goofing off and telling of the "paper horror stories", Jonathon began to wonder if any of their other friends had jobs involving papers. They called just about everyone they knew (tying up my phone line of course) and asked "How have newspapers influenced your summer?" I told them before they started to call that there weren't enough newspaper related jobs in the county for all of their friends, but I was wrong and they never let me forget it.   
  
All of the guys that had hung out with fairly regularly, now became the best of friends because of their stupid newspaper connection. They began to come to my house when they could, best as Jack but it, "This is where we all started."   
  
I wish that I could say that I wasn't the one that gave them the ridiculous name for their silly little group, but I did. You see, I was studying the Victorian times in school and I had to write a research paper on some aspect of the period. I knew that the other girls in my class would choose things about clothing, or manners, or marriage. You know, all of the pretty stuff. And I could not bring myself to do the same ( I have a weird non-conformist problem) so I asked the teacher what I should research and Ms. Crocker said, "Well, if you don't want the 'pretty things' then how about the working class; the factory workers, the orphans, the farm hands, or the newsies." The rest is fairly easy to guess so I spare you the details, but lets just say that my life hasn't been the same since. 


	3. The Organization of The Newsies

WOW!! First some shout outs to all of the great people who have reviewed.  
  
Thanks to Spark, Blinks-Tiger, gosalyn, AngelicOne, and Stress.   
  
Mondie- I love the Untouchables, it is such a great story! Please update!  
Gemini Kelly- The same goes to you!  
  
It is great to have such positive reviews in my inbox!! It is even better when they are coming from girls that write some of my favorite stories!!  
  
On with the How Would You Feel if They Slept Outside your Door  
************************************************************************  
I told Jack and the rest of guys over pizza one Friday night. Oh, what about you are asking, about the Newsies duh. Of course, after laughing at my inability to not do school work and to not bring it up in every conversation, they decided to read my paper. (I was flattered that they would want to read it, even if it was just to read about Newsies. Then they got done.)  
  
"You sound like a 40 year old college Professor."  
"Thanks Jack. You're a sweetheart." You could not have missed the sarcasm.   
"Any time doll face."   
  
Doll face?? Where did that come from? Was he talking a 1920s gangster on purpose? Suddenly, my thoughts are interrupted, rudely, I might add but you could probably have guessed that it was rudely since I am surrounded by boys.   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I said, 'Do you have anymore information?' All your paper says is that they sold newspapers, and had a highly supportive environment that enabled them to go on strike. Don't you have more interesting information?"  
  
"Well, if you guys want more information then you should go out and find it your selves. I have already finished this paper and don't intend to do research just for the fun of it, for a long time."  
  
I think that this is where I lost them. There is this kid named David, this is only the second time I have seen him over at my house, was given the task of finding more information. And find more information that kid did.   
  
At their next gathering David stood up and gave a speech so loud that the entire house could him. The main facts are as follows: 1) the newsies all had nicknames so that they couldn't be traced from their former lives, 2) Most of them were orphans and or thieves, and 3) they all lived in a boarding house together. After this insightful presentation, the boys all decided to have an organizational meeting. It was in this fateful meeting that it was decided that they would all model their own group as much after the Newsies as possible.   
  
The place selected for the boarding house and the person that was going to be leader were actually a closely related debate. In the end, however, (much to my misfortune) it was decided that as the place where the idea for the Newsies was first mentioned that my house should have the honor of hosting all of their gatherings. Since Jack was the person who brought it up and since the name came from a person (me) that couldn't be in the club and he was the closest relation, he would get credit for it. I objected strongly to this one until they explained that it just counted in his column for who got to be leader and that I was still credit for the name for all other purposes.   
  
The only problem with this arrangement was that Luke, one of my personal favorites, wanted to be leader. There is no denying that both Luke and Jack have amazing leading abilities, however, Luke causes fear in the hearts of must people ( he just makes my heart flutter).This, along with the fact that he wanted to be a leader, made for a problem. The compromise in the end is that Luke would be a sort of second-in-command and occasionally the gatherings would be at his house.   
I am sitting in on this meeting the entire time since the Living Room to our house is right outside my bedroom door. I have known most of these guys for at least five years and they are like more big brothers to me, so they are cool with my hanging out with them. By the way, just how many brothers can one girl handle?  
  
Anyway, all of sudden, Luke shouts "Cowboy!?!"  
  
All of the heads whip around to see what caused the outburst only to discover him laughing hysterically.   
  
"Luke, what are you talking about?" said Anthony.  
  
"Jack!" More puzzled looks. "David said that they had nicknames and Jack's should be Cowboy. Oh, because he was born in Santa Fe, duh."  
  
"That is an awesome one, what do you think Jack?" said Matt.  
  
Grinning like the shortsighted fool that he is Jack said, "Sure, but what about the rest of you?" I mean, even I could see that that was one nickname that wasn't going to be okay for long, especially for the area of the country that we live in.   
  
And like that all of the boys were renamed. Luke became Spot, (I don't know why), Jonathon became Mush, Matt became Kid Blink, and Anthony became Racetrack. There was The Mouth (David), Skittery, Snitch, Boots, Dutchy, Crutchy, Swifty, Snitch, Bumlets, Snoddy, and Specs. And just like that my house changed to boarding house and all the given names I had taken great care to learn were replaced with very strange ones. 


	4. The Naming Ceremony

Hi, it is a new chapter. I hope you guys enjoy. Oh, and if you want to be in the story or have any ideas as to where it should go feel free to e-mail me at jsgirl2005@yahoo.com. Thanks Belle.  
************************************************************************  
  
Because all of the names of my house guests had suddenly changed, I got up went to get some name tags. I am handing out the tags when it occurs to Matt, I mean Kid Blink, that I don't have a name.   
  
"That's right! We can't have the mother and giver of the name of the Newsies go without her own name can we?" says Swifty.  
  
" No, no. It's okay, really. I don't have to have a name. Amanda has worked just fine for me up until this point and I don't see any reason to change it."  
  
To this Racetrack says, "Of course you need a name. And you are going to get one."  
  
"Well, fine but only if it actually has something to do with me and isn't totally random like all of yours."  
  
"Excellent, now what to christen the only girl in the Newsies?"  
  
Several names are suggested, like Barrymore( a reference to my acting I think), Mary Poppins, and some even more random ones. Finally, they decide what my name should be.  
  
Spot- "I think that we should call her Belle. Like the character from Beauty and the Beast. Do you guys remember the song when all of the village people are saying how strange she is what with the reading and inventing and lack of interest in the men in her village. Then they go on to say that she really is very beautiful."  
Cowboy- "That is exactly like Amanda. All those in favor of Belle, raise your right hand."  
  
Everyone in the room raised his hand. I am torn between being offended at being called strange, being flattered for being called beautiful, wondering how these guys thought of Beauty and the Beast, and wanting to thank Spot for giving a normal name. Before I have time to protest, a name tag is stuck on my shirt saying Belle. And just like that I am a member of the Newsies, sorta. 


	5. A Room to Spy For

Hello and thank you to all of you that have reviewed!!   
  
  
Falco- I like Spot too!! And I will be sure to keep it in mind that you want to seduce all of the Newsies that sleep outside your door for when I have my Newsies sleep over. J/k  
  
  
Blinks-Tiger- Great! Send me your profile and I will try to figure out a way to fit you in the story. Do you have anywhere in particular that you want to be? I'm not sure if the guys are going to be allowed to date in this story because it could make it awkward for my main character. I could still have you in here as Blink's girl but you may not show up a lot. Anyway, thanks for the review, you are the greatest.  
  
  
Spark- I'm not sure where they got Spot and am awaiting for divine insight to the answer.  
  
  
Doll face- I'm glad that you decided to review. I actually got doll face from all of the weird southern/ old fashion sayings and terms of endearment I use.   
  
  
Athena- Thank you so much Shaneen. You are a totally awesome friend to review and read my story! And I promise that I will have a Newsies watch party so that you can know what is going on in the story.  
  
  
Ali- To quote a famous person who I can't remember at the moment, "Thank ya, thank ya, thank ya very much." **The author has now left the building!**   
  
PS- I found the Cambridge Latin Course textbook in my latin class room. I have to say that it is a little on the slow side. It is kinda like Latin cartoon style. I am using Ecce Romani if you happen to have read that one. Oh, now I 'member it was Elvis.  
  
  
Stress- I got your profile so basically see what I wrote Blinks-Tiger because I am too lazy to do it again. Not to mention I need to get on with the story.  
  
  
Mondie- I like Mary Poppins too, but can you imagine all of the dirty jokes that would result!! And then you need to add in the references to the Cherry Poppin' Daddies. It is definitely not worth the trouble. I promise that all of the guys will have a larger role soon, and that Belle will turn the story over to them and just be the commentator. And I would love to have you in my story. Just be forewarned by reading what I wrote Blinks-Tiger.   
  
  
  
WOW!! A whole page worth of shout-outs!! YIKES! I guess that you are all anxious for me to continue the story finally. Sooooo, here it goes.  
  
** This should get the story going but I am still open to suggestions for where exactly it should go.** A.N.  
  
My father is a wonderful man. He has tried really hard to make sure that Jack and I grow-up correctly and all. But I think that he has failed on two fronts, both closely related. First, he doesn't spend as much time at home as he should. He is a law advisor for the local University and is always stopping them from doing something illegal, so he spends a lot of time at the office. Since, he is gone bunches, Jack has been the man of the house more often than not, and is accustomed to doing things his way. This isn't to say that he hasn't been a wonderful brother, because he has. It is just that he has too much free rein and takes advantage of it.   
  
  
All of this is evident in the fact that our house has become the 'Lodging House'. My father was a little iffy about the entire arrangement at first, which he should be, but for all the wrong reasons. He wasn't worried at all about my safety and well-being. Instead, he was concerned with the other parents getting upset with him for one reason or another, (this was him being that perfect lawyer that knows how to cover his own butt.) I have to give the boys credit though, they are much better at persuasion than I thought.   
  
Jack started out by promising that nothing would happen, that all parents had given permission for their sons to be over, and that if anything should happen that they would take care of it. The guys made such a good argument that my father finally agreed. And to seal the deal, Blink offered my father a nickname that he will probably treasure forever and always, Klopman. I think that this has to do with the clogs that he puts on with ever he enters the house and then wears around making clomping noises. Sort of a reverse, lawyer, noisy, Mr. Rogers.   
  
So the boys get to stay at my house, my father is happy with his new nickname and clunky shoes, and the parents are happy to get the growing obnoxious teenage boys out of their house. Everyone is happy except for me!! Not really. I mean, who wouldn't be happy with a gaggle of teenage boys living full time in her house?! But I can tell that we will have some conflicts.   
  
  
  
Belle- "OWW. Shit guys! Isn't there some where else you could keep your stuff? It is in the middle of the living room and the middle of the pathway!"  
  
  
Jack- "Chill! We don't have anywhere else. My room isn't big enough for all of us and our stuff so you are just going to have to deal with it."  
  
  
Light bulb! "No I won't. Cowboy, you remember the secret room?"  
  
  
"No, and what have you been smoking?! There is no secret…. Oh. Yeah, I do remember. But will it be big enough for everyone?  
  
  
"It should be! Come on and bring all of the stuff. You guys are being moved out of my living room."  
  
  
Dutchy- "hold up. Could one of you please explain this secret room nonsense because you both sound like you have been smoking something, together!"  
  
  
"Belle and I found this room one day about ten years ago. It is huge, air conditioned, and it has finished walls and a finished floor. My father hasn't ever been there so it could be our own special area."  
  
  
Leading the group of curious boys out of the living room, down the hall, and through the secret door in my bathroom, I am begining to get excited.   
  
  
The Room is huge. It has twelve foot ceilings, is 25 by 30, and is painted a soft white. My favorite part in the room is the hard wood floor because of the pattern. I think that it is fairly safe to say at this point that the guys are becoming as enchanted with the room as Jack and I had been when we first discovered it. Immediately they all began to shout out ideas and astonishment.   
  
  
" This is perfect!"  
  
  
"It's our own secret room!"  
  
  
" A club house, I mean room!"  
  
  
"We could but beds in here, and maybe a phone and a tv."  
  
  
The chaos is beginning to get me but fortunately Cowboy takes this time to step in. "I say that we make this our official room or area. All those in favor, raise your hand….. Well, I guess it is anonymous. Mouth, go get a pad a paper so we can make a list of things to do and bring to the room. Everyone else, go get your stuff. Welcome to the real Lodging House."  
  
  
I am leaving the Room with the newsies because my friend Caroline is coming to spend the night so that we can work on our debate cases and neg. blocks. She is supposed to be here now, so I think that I will go wait by the door. After Caroline has been here an hour I am really glad that the Newsies cleared out of the Living Room because we have spread our CX stuff (an. Cross examination debate) out all over the floor. I am in the middle of created the greatest disadvantage ever made, (I wish), when Spot decides to show up. He is late as usual and I assume that is because he was out on a date with some rich preppy girl. Don't get me wrong because I don't have anything in general against rich preppy girls, because I am one, but I do have something against the ones that date Spot, especially if he gets hurt. Anyway, so Spot is quite confused because of the lack of Newsies in the house.  
  
  
"Thanks for letting me in…. Uh.. Where is your brother? Actually, where is anyone? Are we supposed to be at my house tonight? We aren't are we?!"  
  
  
"I would guess not since they are all here." At this point I notice that he is staring around blankly. "Well, not in this room. Just come on. I'll show you were they are, and you should come too Caroline." And so the trek is made again, but this time Spot is excited for a different reason.  
  
  
"So this door has been here the entire time?"  
  
  
"Yep."  
  
  
"So, tell me. What time are you girls planning on going to bed? …. At 11:00. And you will be getting ready for bed at about this time right?"  
  
  
"Yes. Why??!"  
  
  
"Good. I'll see you later tonight then."  
  
  
It is at this exact point that I realize the stupidity of letting them use the room that's only entrance and exit are through my bathroom.  
  
  
"I wonder how much locks cost? Or better yet, do they make steel shower curtains?"  
  
  
****************************************************************************** YEAH!!! The end of chapter 4. I bet that you thought that I was going to say the end of the whole story didn't you? Well, didn't you? Tell me by writing a review of this chapter. Is it good? Is it Bad? Is it boring? Do you like the format that I am typing in? Just say stuff.  
  
Amo  
Belle 


	6. What's in a list? I mean on

YEAH!!! I'm back.  
  
Sorry that I was gone so long but shortly after posting my last chapter, I got the Newsies Soundtrack and that has been fulfilling my Newsies needs for a while and then my teachers decided to try and make me quit school by giving me too much homework, but now I'm back!!  
  
Shoutouts  
  
Athena- Thanks Shanneen, and I am sorry about not using my break for useful things like this story. Oh, and I am also glad that my secret room idea is not so far fetched because I really wish that I had a secret room.  
  
Rumor- Thanks, you are an awesome reviewer. I never really thought of Spot as being much of a pervert but that just seemed to fit him.  
  
Blink's Tiger- *Happy author* I know the tenses are so screwed up. I can't really help it because I am trying to write in present but it isn't really working all that well. I think that I am going to change the first chapter so this is happening in the present. Anyway, thanks for the review.  
  
Spark- Stuff to you too!  
  
Mondie- I would pay for air conditioning in a room that I didn't know exists because I would just assume that the house was an energy suck. The only thing that would tip me off to the secret room would be the huge gap in the floor plan and the fact that the outside of the house wouldn't match the inside. Thanks for the profile. You will be in there soon I think, maybe at the school. Any way thank you. PS. Could you spell out whatever it is that you write at the bottom of all of your reviews, the part that isn't your name? I have no clue what you are saying.  
  
Falco- Thanks, think that teenage boys are crazy so there is no telling how they would react. Not to mention in the movie the sing and dance, so in real life they should be very excited about corny things.  
  
Cards- Sure, I would love to have in my story. I really think that steel shower curtains should be made because my little sister likes to hit me through our shower curtain.   
  
Little notes  
I am soo excited about my Newsies Soundtrack. It is so great and the only thing that I need now is the DVD!  
  
Other note, I have a friend named Chris and the makes the best Newsie! I know this because I had him wear my Newsie hat and he looked so great. I think that I will take a picture and post it in one of the chapters!  
Last note, do you guys want me to make a floor plan of the house so you have an idea where everything is? Please say if yes or no in your review.  
  
On with the Story  
************************************************************************  
Okay, so apparently my father did know about the secret room. That explains a lot.  
  
Klopman- (As he walks in the door) Oh, the cars are here but the boys aren't. They must be in that room off of your bathroom.  
  
Belle- WHAT??!! You knew about the room this whole time?!  
  
Klop- Of course, that was the first place I looked when I lost you or your brother.  
  
Belle- We thought it was a secret place that the only people who knew about were us!  
  
Klop- Most definitely not. Now, are they in the room or not?   
  
Belle- Yes Sir, they are.   
AUURRRGGGHHH! I hate it when parents know something and then don't bother to let any one know that they know it. It is like some sort of Parent Trap that they set up. And I am not talking the get-your-divorced-parents-back-together one.   
  
Belle- Okay, so if we have a kritique of the horrible Indian case, then do we need it to be fiat?  
  
Caroline- I don't think so. Maybe we should make two just in case.  
  
Thud thud thud.   
OWWWW. I hit my head. *snickers*  
  
Belle- Sounds like the guys are coming up for some air. We might want to pack up real quick. Who knows what they are going to find funny after being locked up in that room with no sane person to keep them under control.  
  
Spot- Sorry, I guess I was wrong, I'm going to get to see you two times tonight. So, what do you have to eat in the kitchen?  
  
Caroline- Please don't act coy, and don't remind us about your shower promise.  
  
Spot- *mock shock* Shower?! What are you talking about, this supposed 'shower comment'? All I was implying was that I would come up to tell you two good night! You dirty little girls!  
  
Belle- Haha. Real funny Spot. But if you keep suggesting sneaking into my bathroom, then I am going to lock all of you in for about two hours. I hope you are getting a chamber pot to take back with you. By the way, what are you doing out of the lodging room?  
  
David- Collecting everything on this list.  
  
Caroline- HUH?  
  
Belle- This list doesn't include us does it?  
  
************************************************************************  
Sorry that this is so short but I have a ton of things to do and I thought that I could post some little part of the story so that you guys don't completely give up me. Anyway, review please  
  
Amo,  
Belle 


End file.
